


Romance In The 21st Century [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the record, Joe hates the Gathering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance In The 21st Century [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Romance In The 21st Century.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/104867) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/xhsb)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/romance-in-21st-century) | 0:08:26 | 5.8 MB


End file.
